Academia Shin'o
by Semihumanbeing
Summary: Debido a una fiesta inesperada, Rukia termina conociéndolo por primera vez... O eso es lo que ella cree, hasta que su hermano y una desconocida le revelan sus pasados. Sus verdaderos pasados. College AU, all human.


No lo podía creer.

Todo esto era culpa de Lisa, por haber sugerido que se reunieran en un club. Al principio, todo había estado bien, habían bailado y conversado tranquilas, eso hasta que llego Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto era conocida por ser el alma de toda fiesta, y, claro esta, por ser una de las modelos mas sobresalientes de su edad. A sus 23 años, había logrado modelar para varias casas, desde Guess hasta Chanel, y se rumoreaba que modelaría para Victoria's Secrets en su siguiente desfile de moda. Pero ella, aun al tener toda una carrera de modelaje por delante, siguió estudiando para ser psicóloga. Y aún cuando sus clases le demandaban su total atención, siempre conseguía sacar tiempo para ir a las fiestas de todas las fraternidades.

Cuando llegó Matsumoto, todo se volvió un desastre. Entre Lisa y ella, llamaron a la fraternidad completa. Al poco rato, la clientela del club había aumentado por casi 50 personas, entre los de la fraternidad y sus propios invitados. Si antes era difícil caminar hacia la barra, ahora era casi imposible. Pero eso no detuvo a Ragiku.

Ahora eran las 2 A.M y la mesa donde se encontraba esta repleta de bebidas. Lisa estaba en la pista con Shunsui, uno de los de último año, y con su mejor amiga Nemu, bailando de una forma totalmente escandalosa, completamente ebrios. Rangiku estaba con su novio, Gin, al cual parecía querer succionarle la cara y con una botella de sake en la mano. Yoruichi, una de sus mejores amigas, estaba sentada a su lado, bebiendo su martini, esperando a su novio Kisuke, que había ido al baño hace 10 minutos y no había salido. Orihime estaba en la barra, conversando con el barista. Se le veía muy intoxicada, pero sabía que el barista había sido su amigo desde que eran niños y que no le haría daño, al contrario, la cuidaría de cualquiera que el creyera que fuera peligroso. Hasta Momo, su querida prima, estaba borracha, bailando peligrosamente cerca de Toshiro Hitsugaya, que a su vez, estaba ligeramente ebrio.

Ella no se había inmutado en beber una sola gota de alcohol. Y ahora se aliviaba de estar completamente sobria. Sabía que tendría que llevar a Nemu y a Lisa a sus casas, aunque por la forma en la que la última se meneaba contra Shunsui, iba a ser difícil. Probablemente se iría con el. También llevaría a Momo, y buscaría su auto al día siguiente, ya que había conducido hasta ahí.

_Por Dios Rangiku. A donde vayas, siempre se forma una fiesta y se consume una cantidad ridícula de alcohol,_ pensó. _Bueno, supongo que ire a buscar agua, si es que puedo pasar por este mar de gente._

No fue tan difícil como esperaba. Muchas ofertas de baile que ella declinó cortésmente, pero aparte de eso, no tuvo mayor problema.

-Hola Rukia.- La saludo Orihime al verla llegar.

-Hola Orihime. Te iras conmigo de vuelta al apartamento o te iras con Ichigo?- Antes de que pudiera responder, el aludido se acercó.

-Más agua Rukia, o quieres una bebida?

-Agua, y gracias.- Se volteó, -Y bien?

-Me ire con Ichigo,- respondió sonrojada, aunque no sabía si era por vergüenza o por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. -Regresare mañana. No te preocupes.

-Muy bien.- Ichigo le dio su vaso de agua y esta se retiró.

Caminaba y bailaba a la misma vez, para poder pasar sin tanta dificultad. Iba tan absorta en mirar a los que bailaban alrededor, que no se percato que alguien estaba pasando frente a ella en ese mismo momento. Al chocar con el desconocido, su derramó su vaso de agua en su vestido.

-Excelente,- murmuró. Alzó la vista para poder ver mejor con quien se había tropezado. Aunque a decir verdad, no podia ver muy bien por lo oscuro que estaba el club.

Era alto. Bueno, para ella la mayoría de las personas eran altas debido a su tamaño, pero el era excepcionalmente alto, casi un pie y medio mas alto que ella. Tenía el cabello largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo, no podía ver muy bien que color era, pero le pareció que era un tono rojo oscuro. Tenía unos tatuajes en la frente y donde se supone que deberían estar sus cejas. Llevaba una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y jeans. Eso era todo lo que podía discernir en la casi total oscuridad del club.

-Lo siento,- gritó. La música era ensordecedora. -No fue mi intención. Estaba distraído buscando a mi amigo…

-No te preocupes.- Le gritó de vuelta. -Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención por donde caminaba. Me llamo Rukia.- Le tendió la mano.

-Renji.- Por alguna razón su nombre le pareció conocido, pero ignoro esa idea. Le tomó la mano, y sintió como si le hubieran presionado una barra de metal al rojo vivo. Rukia se apartó rápidamente. Este ladeo la cabeza un poco, pero no dijo nada.

A su alrededor, algunos de los invitados los miraban con caras molestas, después de todo, estaban parados sin hacer nada en la pista de baile. Renji pareció darse cuenta de esto y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Nos están mirando. ¿Quieres bailar o salir de la pista?- Le susurró en el oído. Ella se estremeció por la cercanía, pero si Renji lo notó, no lo demostró.

_Sal de ahí, ahora_, le decía su mente. Pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes.

-Bailemos.- Le susurró. Renji le sonrió de lado, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a si.

Había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que bailo con alguien de esa forma. Con la última persona con la que había bailado así fue… _No_. No pensaría en el ahora. Estaba bailando con Renji.

Rukia dejó que Renji la guiara. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo en suaves movimientos, meneando la cadera de lado a lado con el tiempo de la música. El se movía con la sutileza de una serpiente, suave, pero atrayente. Tenía un mano en la cintura de ella y la otra a su costado, ella tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro rodeándole la cintura. Cuando la música cambiaba, ellos también cambiaban la velocidad con la que bailaban.

Después de un rato, Renji se percatara de que había gente mirándolos y cuchicheando de los movimientos provocadores de ambos. La verdad era que a el no le importaba lo que pensarán de el, pero no sabía que pensaría Rukia de tanta atención.

-Oye, nos están volviendo a mirar,- murmuró. -¿Quieres seguir bailando o…- dejó la pregunta a medio terminar.

Ella alzó la cabeza y vio que el tenía razón. Habían unas cuantas personas mirándolos, unos mas disimulados que otros, pero aun así, los estaban mirando. Consideró la pregunta. Si seguían bailando, llamarían la atención de toda la fiesta. Supuso que los que estaban viéndolos deberían estar pensando en como hacerle la vida imposible, si es que se acordaban al día siguiente de lo que había ocurrido.

Necesito sentarme, me siento sofocada. Hay demasiada gente.- Decidió. Se separó de Renji y fue a la mesa donde estaba sentada al principio de la fiesta. Mientras caminaba con Renji unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, miro su celular.

_LAS 3 A.M?! ¿Que demonios?_ No podía creer que había pasado una hora. Por lo menos no tenía llamadas de su hermano.

Intentó localizar a sus amigas. Vió a Yoruichi en la barra con Kisuke, el cual se estaba cayendo de su asiento. Lisa seguía bailando con Shunsui, y Nemu ahora estaba bailando con Uryu en una esquina. No veía a Rangiku por ningún lado, así que asumió que se había ido con Gin. Momo estaba… besuqueandose con Toshiro, y Orihime e Ichigo ya se habían ido.

Vió que Renji también estaba mirando a todos lados, probablemente buscando a sus amigos. Rukia sabía que todas sus amigas estaban borrachas, así que mientras las tuviera a todas en su campo de visión, no se preocuparía tanto, pero al parecer, ninguno de los amigos de Renji estaban en su campo de visión.

-Genial.- Lo escuchó decir.

-¿Que ocurre?

-No encuentro a ninguno de mis amigos. Y se supone que los tenía que 'cuidar'.

-Asumo que asumes que todos están borrachos.

-Asumes bien.- Le dio una sonrisa de lado. Algo pareció haberle llamado la atención, ya que alzó la cabeza repentinamente y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Lo siento, Rukia, pero me tengo ir. Acabo de verlos a todos junto a la entrada. Un gusto conocerte.- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Renji le beso la mejilla y se fue.

-!RUKIA!- Momo gritó en uno de esos extraños momentos de silencio de la música. Ahora todos las estaban mirando fijamente.

-Momo,- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella escuchara. -¿Que pasó?

-Me siento…- se cubrió la boca con la mano y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Por el amor de… Vamos, te ayudaré.- Empujaba a todo el mundo para llegar al baño antes de que Momo vomitara en los zapatos de alguien.

Al llegar, Momo no aguantaba mas, y vomitó en el lavamanos. Cuando terminó, Rukia la llevó a uno de los cubículos, sabiendo que iba a volver a vomitar. Tal y como había previsto, volvió a vomitar, esta vez Rukia sostuvo su cabello. En ese momento, alguien entró al baño. O mejor dicho, tres chicas entraron al baño.

-Momo, nos diste un buen susto aya afuera.- dijo Lisa. Hablaba con el tono característico de la embriaguez.

-Tiene razón. Kisuke fue el que en realidad te vió. Y me gritó en el oído que te estabas corriendo hacia el baño con Rukia halándote. Pensé que alguien te quería hacer daño.- Yoruichi siempre había sido experta en esconder su estado de embriaguez; lo único que la delataban eran sus ojos, los cuales abría ligeramente mas de lo normal. No sabía como podía estar erguida y hablar bien.

-Hm,- Nemu, tan taciturna como siempre, la delataban sus acciones. Sonreía y se ponía un tanto atrevida y lasciva.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicas. Ya estoy mejor.- Susurró Momo. Tenía los labios resecos y restos de los desechos en la comisura de la boca.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Rukia se pasó la mano sobre su cara, estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada. -Momo, te vas conmigo, ¿te quedarás conmigo o prefieres quedarte en tu departamento?

-Estaré bien en mi departamento, gracias.

-Bien. Yoruichi, ¿te vas con Kisuke?- Este vivía a unas dos cuadras del club, así que irían caminando.

-Así es.- Sonrió de lado. Rukia prefirió ignorarla.

-¿Lisa, Nemu?

-Yo me ire con Shunsui,- Lisa murmuró. Rukia ya lo había supuesto. Lisa siempre había sido la mas atrevida de todas. A ninguna le sorprendió para nada su respuesta.

-Me ire contigo, Rukia.- Nemu era su compañera de piso desde que entró a la Universidad.

-Vamos entonces.

Después de que Momo se limpiara la cara y la boca, salieron. Lisa se despidió de ellas y regresó con Shunsui, y Yoruichi fue a buscar a Kisuke para salir con ellas. Cuando Yoruichi y Kisuke regresaron, todos se dirigieron a la salida.

Al salir, el aire frío de la noche le puso la piel de gallina. Se despidieron de la pareja y se fueron. Dejó a Momo en el complejo donde estaba su departamento y luego se dirigió al suyo, que compartía con Nemu, Lisa y Orihime.

Cuando llegaron, ella y Nemu se fueron a sus habitaciones. _Vaya noche_, pensó Rukia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicosas. Feliz año nuevo :)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a actualizar un poco lento por mi horario. **_

_**Alguna sugerencia o comentario, dejenlo en el review. Sin hate, amores. Porfa y gracias.**_


End file.
